Na místech, která nikdo neměl spatřit
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ "No, jestli už nedokážeš odehnat ani myši, tak mi opravdu nejsi k ničemu. Okamžitě pošlu sovu ke Sv. Mungovi."


**Originál: **In places where nobody was meant to see

**Odkaz:** girl-tarte**(**.**)**livejournal**(**.**)**com/10221**(**.**)**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** girl_tarte

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

**NA MÍSTECH, KTERÁ NIKDO NEMĚL SPATŘIT**

.

**Ponožky**

Ze všeho nejhorší jsou ponožky. Záda už nemá tak ohebná, aby na chodidlo dosáhl oběma rukama, takže si ponožku nazouvá velmi zvolna za pomoci jediné ruky, zatímco sedí na kraji postele a sípá námahou. Jaro teprve začíná, pořád ještě je příliš chladno a vlhko, než aby se člověk delší dobu producíroval sotva napůl oblečený, ale Lupin to pokládá – tenhle zápas s ponožkami – za test bojeschopnosti (o schoposti samostatné existence nemluvě). Navíc, i když ztratí rovnováhu a minutku nebo dvě zůstane ležet na boku jako převrácený brouk, funící a lapající po dechu, dokud křeče v oblasti beder nepoleví, nikdo se to nedozví.

Přinejmenším obvykle ne. Dnes, ležíc stočený na boku ve svém bílém nátělníku a tvídových kalhotách, s jednou ponožkou napůl obutou, Lupin hledí tváří v tvář velké černé sově. Pták mu pohled oplácí přinejmenším deset nesnesitelných vteřin, teprve pak poklepe zobákem na okenní tabulku.

Lupin se natáhne po háčku, otevře okno – Merline, zima jak v Rusku – a sova se nakloní dovnitř, nabízejíc svou nožku. Otočí hlavu na jednu stranu, pak na druhou, a ještě jednou. V očích se jí leskne naprosto zřetelné pohrdání. Lupin ztratí trpělivost.

"No tak – ven! Padej!" Dodá _kšá, potvoro_ a pomalu začne přivírat okno. Sova prudce couvne a tváří se ublíženě. Její mínus. Remus rozmotá srolovaný vzkaz.  
_  
Lupine. Žiješ ještě? Voda už vře. Nehodlám dělat tvůj čaj za tebe._

Sotva čitelná čmáranice na utrženém kousku pergamenu. Bez podpisu. No, trošičku se opozdil, to je pravda.

Když dorazí do kuchyně, v papučích a s holí v ruce, na stole leží šálek kávy, lívanec a složené noviny. Severus sám stojí u dřezu, zády k němu, a dívá se z okna. Sklo je skoro neprůhedně zamlžené, ale Snape na Remusovo "Bré ráno, Severusi", odpoví jen zahučením a dál soustředěně hledí na zahradu. Remus jde a otevře si skříňku se šálky.

"Pozor na moje begónie, ty nemehlo!"

"Oh, snad ne –"

"Longbottom."

"Nebyl tady včera?" Remus nechá skříňku otevřenou a přistoupí k Severusovi. Otře sklo rukávem košile a pára proměněná v kapku vody steče až k rámu.

"Řekl jsem mu, ať ještě přijde a zakryje zeleninu, pro případ, že bys dnes v noci cítil potřebu si ji označkovat." Aniž by se ohlédl, Severus dodá. "Otepluje se."

"Určitě."

Harry Longbottom – další nedovzdělaný, neschopný Nebelvír s vymytým mozkem, pojmenovaný po tupohlavém sebevražedném hrdinovi (vloni Severusova nejoblíbenější provokace) – se svlékl až do nátělníku. Remus a Severus pár okamžiků stojí vedle sebe a dívají se, jak se muž v zahradě narovnává a protahuje se, otírá si čelo hřbetem ruky v rukavici. Svaly v paži se viditelně napínají a pohybují se; na čele mu zůstane šmouha od bláta. Na pozadí statku a kopců za zahradou vypadá nečekaně malebně – zdravím kypící syn venkova.

"Proč už tak nevypadáš?"

Remus se zasměje, překvapený. "Takhle jsem nevypadal nikdy."

Člověk se snaží, ale je těžké ignorovat memento mori jímž jsou jejich odrazy ve skle, ve srovnání s daleko příjemnějším výjevem tam venku. Dva zestárlí kouzelníci – jeden sinale bílý, s podbradkem pod bradou, vrásčitým čelem a ostrým jazykem, druhý šedivý a zjizvený, neustále unavený na umření. Ani mladí a plní energie nebyli nikdy žádní kluci z plakátu, a logicky nezestárli do krásy. Longbottom patrně konečně vycítil jejich pohledy, protože otočil hlavu k domu. Remus zvedl ruku a maličko zamával, jenom aby rychle přestal, když ho Severus přistihl.

"Čaj, Lupine. Přestaň ze sebe dělat idiota."

Lupin si podá šálek, skoro ani nemrkne, když se dvířka skříňky přirazí pouhé milimetry od jeho prstů. "Nějaká pošta?"

"Jenom to obvyklé." Snape se posadí ke kuchyňskému stolu, kde začne listovat Věštcem. S plnými ústy lívance zahuhlá: "Další brožurka z Ústavu svatého Binga pro nevyléčitelné vlkodlaky."

_Domov pro kouzelníky s dědičnými a získanými temnými postiženími dobročinné nadace Sv. Munga. _Lupin si povzdechne. Už prostě nestojí za to to opakovat.

"A kdepak ji máme?"

"Momentálně nás zahřívá."

Remus se trochu zakloní ze svého místa u kuchyňské linky a přes Severusovo rameno se podívá do ohně. V němž se právě skutečně škvíří a mění se na popel papírová brožurka. Remus si odlevituje čaj na stůl a pomalu se belhá za ním. Dnes ráno ho píchá v koleni, celé jeho tělo si stěžuje, předem otrávené očekávanou dislokací kloubů. Pomalu se usadí na židli naproti Severusovi, pověsí si svou zahnutou hůl na stůl a oběma dlaněmi obejme šálek.

"Nemůžeme to odkládat donekonečna, Severusi."

Severus netrpělivým škubnutím obrátí stránku novin. "Nevím, proč bychom nemohli."

Lupin se zamračí a obere Severusovi z vesty rozměrný drobek. Silou zvyku Severus ucukne, ale jinak ani nezvedne hlavu.

.

**Portréty**

"Oh, to jsi ty. Šel někam ven."

"Dobré ráno, Eileen!" pozdraví Remus tak vesele, jak jenom dokáže, a vbelhá se do pokoje s levitujícím košem za patami. "Jenom jsem se zastavil pro špinavé prádlo."

Portrét si ho upjatě změří. Eileeniny vlasy jsou v posledních letech podstaně černější, než ty jejího syna, ale nos mají oba stále stejně výrazný a stejně efektivní k přezíravým pohedům. Jednou, když byl mladší a nohy ho ještě poslouchaly - a Severus se nenacházel v doslechu - Remus zkusil nazvat Eileen "matko". Pokus, který nehodlal nikdy opakovat, a který mu připomněl, že mnohé čistokrevné čarodějky ze starší generace disponovaly slovníkem, obvykle přisuzovaným dlaždičům. Poslední dobou už ji Remus vídá maximálně jednou za týden – Eileen se obvykle schovává v Severusově ložnici a naučila se stejné přezíravé toleranci, kterou se vyznačuje její syn, i když ona možná nevkládá tolik energie do převědčivosti.

Jejich chalupa není nijak velká – úpadek Severusovy praxe znamenal, že navzdory Remusovým nadějím a Severusovým četným rozzlobeným dopisům si nemohli dovolit tu nemovitost v Yorkshiru, po které tak toužili. Takže jim nezbývá, než udržovat přesný harmonogram činností, aby se neustále nepletli jeden druhému pod nohy.

Portréty jsou umístěné strategicky. Eileen se cítí nejlépe pouze ve společnosti svého syna, a od té doby, co Severus přestal navštěvovat Remusovu ložnici, Sirius se konečeně vrátil z dřevěných hoblin zpátky na zeď. Sirius Black. Na portrétu je mladý a krásný, může mu být tak sedmnáct, dostal ho od Potterových u příležitosti dokončení školy. Když je portrét v klidu, má zdviženou bradu a koutky úst pobaveně zvednuté, vlasy napořád černomodré a lesklé. Někdy, když to přežene s ohnivou whiskey, Remusovi se znovu vybaví dávno pohřbená touha omotat pramen těch vlasů kolem svého prstu a přitisknout na něj rty. Sirius sám mu obyčejně šlápne do nálady.

"Kde máš Srabáka? Konečně už natáhl brka?"

"Pro Krista, Siriusi, sklapni."

Po mnohém putování od jednoho majitele ke druhému se Remusovi dostal nedávno do rukou také silně idealizovaný portrét Harryho Pottera, objednaný a pořízený v době, kdy hrdina trávil poslední týdny svého života v bezvědomí u sv. Munga. Je to víc chvalozpěv, než umělecké dílo, práce štětcem nestojí za nic. Navíc, obraz je příliš velký na malou místnůstku, již okupuje – jenomže Severus nedovolí pověsit ho nikde jinde, než právě na toaletě. Harry se ve svém rámu skoro vůbec nehýbá, což je jedině dobře, neboť Remus má i bez toho dost velké problémy uvolnit měchýř. Severus si zvykl doprovázet vykonávání malé potřeby hlasitým a falešným pohvizdováním.

Prádlo se samo posbírá do koše rychlým _immunda leviosa_, ale než Lupin opustí pokoj, ještě zaslechne ledové: "Dnes máš na to krásný den." I když ze svého místa vůbec nevidí na okno a nemůže mít ani ponětí o měsíci, který v tomto období z nebe mizí každý den sotva na pár hodin, Eileen má neomylný odhad na Remusovy "černé dny".

"Přines mi králíka."

Někdy prostě není třeba portrétům odpovídat.

Remus odlevituje koš do kuchyně, kde hodlá prádlo vyprat kouzly. Lupe mu v zádech, když se ohýbá pro košili. Domácí práce zatím nejsou nad jeho síly, ale stejně mu chybí Ozzie, násilím odvedený na odpočinek před čtyřmi lety, poté, co neuvážené incendio málem spálilo celou kuchyň na uhel. Ozzie byl odeslán do Bournemouthu a umístěn v Útulku Grangerové. Od Bitvy o Bradavické kuchyně domácí skřítci z etických důvodů vyšli z módy a náhradník za Ozzieho nikdy nedorazil. Pro lidstvo krok správným směrem, ale pro chalupu tragédie. Remus nevyžehlí ani kapesník a Severus je příšerný kuchař, i když se mu to nesmí říct. A pomocník nepřipadá v úvahu, protože Severus nesnese, aby se mu nějaký Longbottom přebíral ve spodním prádle.

Ozve se zaklepání na okno a Lupin se s leknutím narovná. Mladý Harry odchází. V nepřítomnosti Severusova pokárání Remus aplikuje vlastní, upozorní sám sebe, že nemá co mávat jako nějaká praštěná holka. A stejně to udělá.

.

**Lektvary**

"Je to vynikající, Severusi."

No, aspoň je toho hodně a Severus, ačkoliv nezvedne hlavu, na kompliment tajně reaguje spokojeným úsměvem. Dnes Remusovi předložil tlustý, šedivý steak a na smrt rozvařené brambory. Plus růžičkovou kapustu, zdravou na krev. Remus usilovně pižlá tuhé maso, dokud ho nerozbolí zápěstí.

Na pravé straně jeho talíře stojí kelímek s omějovým lektvarem. Remus na něj poklepe nožem.

"Tenhle měsíc má nějakou neobvyklou barvu."

"Listy trnovníku. Psali o nich v Alchymistické Revue."

"Opravdu? Myslel jsem, že jsi zrušil předplatné." Lupin nejistě nahlíží do plastového kelímku. "Když tenkrát vytiskli ten článek o Stipendiu bratří Weasleyů."

"Weasleyova dvojčata jsou tupci a šarlatáni!" Severus zařve jako seržant na cvičišti a Remus poskočí na židli. Jedna brambora unikne z talíře na stůl.

"Krevní tlak," připomene Remus.

Severus se zhluboka nadechne, červené skvrny rychle vyprchají a jeho tváře jsou za okamžik zase papírově bílé, jako vždycky. Netrpělivě mávne rukou. "Tak to možná byla přísada měsíce v Praktické Magii. Nevzpomínám si."

Lektvar chutná ještě hůř, než kapusta, ale Remus ho vypije a vykouzlí nucený úsměv. Aspoň ho zahřál v břiše.

"Perfektní," zasípá a nabodne kus masa na vidličku. "Pořád ještě jsi jednička."

Severus mu věnuje přísný pohled a Remus se zarazí se soustem na půl cestě ke rtům. Severus jistě nebyl v jeho pokoji, že ne? Nenašel jeho tajné zásoby pod postelí. Remus si nacpe kus steaku do úst a změní téma.

"Zůstaneš večer doma, Severusi, nebo máš nějaké plány?"

Slunce už se sklání nízko, skoro se dotýká hnědých kopců za statkem. Bude třeba pozdní oběd ukončit. Po straně kopce se zvolna šine traktor. Musí být nejmíň dvě míle daleko, ale Remusův zrak se už začíná zostřovat, zbavuje se rozmazaného povlaku, typického pro lidi staší stopatnácti let.

"Potřebuju si něco přečíst. Budu ve studovně."

Za zavřenými dveřmi, bezpochyby, jako tomu bylo pokaždé během posledních tří let. Hluboký škrábanec na Severusově paži a jizva od uřknutí na Remusově rameni jsou památkami na jejich definitivně poslední úplňkový experiment.

"Nejsem žádným milcem zvířat, Lupine," sdělil mu Severus následujícího dne. Trval na tom, že zranění ošetří sám, i když nebyl velký odborník. "Doporučuji, aby sis příště své nešťastné "přirozené instinkty", jak je nazýváš, nechal pro sebe."

V Remusovi tím vyvolal ne právě příjemnou vzpomínku na Siriuse a "malý chlupatý problém". Osmdesát let už bere omějový lektvar, a pořád je málem nemožné chovat ho v bytě. Tenkrát chtěl přemlouvat a vysvětlovat, v poklidné diskuzi určit, jak velký podíl viny má na věci sám Severus, jenomže tudy cesta k Severusově srdci nikdy nevedla, a od onoho nešťastného úplňku zůstávaly dveře pevně zavřeny a Severus za nimi.

Remus se odbelhá do ložnice, dveře nechá pootevřené, aby je pak dokázal odstrčit čumákem. Posadí se na postel a sáhne pod ni. Klouby se ve svých jamkách pohybují volně, už teď dosáhne o palec nebo dva dál, než dosáhl ráno.

Plechovky _Weasleyova zázračného odvlkovače _zůstaly díky bohu nedotčeny. Když Lupin jednu vytáhne, Sirius se na protější stěně vědoucně usměje.

"Taky tě můžu obrátit čelem ke zdi."

Remus otevře plechovku a napije se. Lektvar chutná po kořeněné čokoládě – pikantně nasládlý, ale studený.

.

**Náměsíčník**

Remus se přikrčí, zadek opírá o bok postele a snaží se vydržet bez hnutí. Pánev ho tak bolí, že by nejradši kňučel, a k tomu ještě ta stará bolest v holeni. Čekej, čekej. Nehýbej se. Našpicuje uši, když zaslechne něco za oknem, rychle zvedne hlavu a myslí si – sova! Mávne ocasem, ale nevidí nic.

Pomalu se zvedne na nohy a obejde pokoj, aby se ujistil, že je všechno v pořádku, jako to dělá každý měsíc. Papuče, ručník, polštář, studené plechovky pod postelí a ostrý zápach něčeho cizího – myš, včera nebo předevčírem. Remus usilovně čenichá, celý čumák nacpe pod postel. Myš už je pryč.

Skoro okamžitě se cítí ospalý. Jen co si jeho mozek zvykne na příliš ostré obrazy, palbu kratičkých zvuků, zatuchlé pachy těla a jídla, začne mu radit spát, lehnout si, spát. Remus zívá jak lev. Dřív byl zvyklý běhat, ale teď jeho krev proudí zvolna.

Čumákem si pootevře dveře a vklouzne na chodbu. Zadní noha se nejistě klátí, s každým nakloněním pánve ji bolestivě táhne za sebou. Aha. Kuchňské pachy: kapusta a veliký, tlustý syrový steak. Je na talíři u zadních dveří. Očichá ho, čenichem se skoro dotýká vlhkého, červeného masa, aby měl jistotu, že není od myší. Cítí jenom Severusovu ruku. Remus steak olízne a pak se do něj pustí a žvýká a žvýká, náhle má ústa plná slin a strašnou chuť na maso.

Zuby má tupé, ale hladové, přežvykuje několik minut, vychutnává si tu sladkou měkkost co nejdéle. Potom čumákem odstrčí talíř a je zase ospalý, chtěl by, aby ho na hlavě podrbala ruka, pohladila, zahřála ho – tak starý, žádná smečka, ruce jenom když samy přijdou, když to dovolí. Zívne a doklopýtá ke stojanu na kabáty, Remusův a Severusův, schovává čumák do kousavé černé látky. Severus Severus Severus. Popadne kus kabátu do tlamy a zatáhne. Tahá znovu, škube hlavou, pak víc, a ještě víc. Krk ho začíná bolet.

Konečně se stojan zakymácí. Remus se co nejrychleji hrabe z cesty. Dívá se, jak stojan padá, kabáty se rozletí po zemi, klobouk se mu kolem levé přední tlapy odkutálí do kouta. Nadělal kravál. Přijde. Remus čeká, občas tiše zakňučí, ocas a uši schlíplé, zuby odhalené. Oči upírá na podlahu, ale v domě je ticho.

Když usoudí, že je to bezpečné, Remus popadne Severusův kabát do zubů a odtáhne ho na druhou stranu kuchyně. U krbu je na zemi teplé místečko. Spi, lehni si, spi. Udusá si kabát, aby se na něm dobře leželo, očichá ho, cítí, jak se mu stahuje měchýř – můj, označ si ho – i když zvyk a svědomí dokáží nutkání potlačit. Leží, zadní nohy skrčené na boku, přední překřížené. Kabát ho šimrá na břiše, kde má řídkou srst. Položí si hlavu na packy. Severus Severus Severus. Někde na druhém konci chodby se ozve hlasité zakašlání a Remus prudce zvedne hlavu, napjatý. Čeká, čeká, nic.

Znovu položí hlavu na packy. Přichází spánek. Mávne ocasem. Remus sní o běhaní, o mase, které se hýbalo.

.

**Srabus**

Remus se probudí na podlaze v kuchyni, vyčerpaný, nahý a zpola přikrytý kabátem. Severus stojí nad ním, s výrazem _proč tě musím pokaždé najít takhle?_a ta situace nikdy úplně nepřestala být trapná.

Jelikož ho nic lepšího nenapadá, Remus zkusí říct: "Máme myši, myslím." Vyjde to z něj jako zalapání po dechu. Bolest v noze je nesnesitelná.

Severus zvedne obočí. "No, jestli už nedokážeš odehnat ani myši, tak mi opravdu nejsi k ničemu dobrý. Okamžitě pošlu sovu ke Sv. Mungovi."

Nenabídne Remusovi ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát, ale dřepne si k němu – v okolí jeho kolen to nepříjemně zalupá. Remusovi se pod obě paže zaháknou ruce a je násilím zdvižen, aby stál na nohách. Severus ignoruje chraplavé zasténání, které Remus vydá, když se na jeho levou nohu přesune trocha váhy, ale znovu se sehne, aby podal svůj plášť a zabalil do něj Remusova nahá ramena.

"Nic moc pohled na mě, obávám se," omlouvá se Remus.

"Nikdy jsem nečekal zázraky, Lupine." Severus mluví bez hořkosti, jen s nepatrnou špetkou sarkasmu. Natáhne si Remusovu paži kolem ramenou a vede ho pomalu, pomaličku chodbou k ložnici. Lupinovy prsty cítí ve vlasech, škubnou za ně, když vlkodlakovou holení proletí bolest.

"Srabus!" Víc portrét nestihne, Severus ho bez pardonu umlčí volnou rukou.

Na nočním stolku čeká šálek čaje. Když za sebou Severus zavře dveře, Remus usrkne. Dva cukry. Pachuť jako popel – po lektvaru. Přestává cítit ztuhlá ramena. Když je v polovině šálku, připadá si jako ve snu. Vnímá bolest, ale klidně by mohla být cizí. Nadzvedne levou nohu, aby se podíval na chodidlo – ne, rozhodně je jeho, ale nijak se tím netrápí. Usměje se na Siriuse, který na něj znechuceně nakukuje, a pak se položí na polštář, lehký jako list.

Večer zastihne Remuse na pohovce ve studovně, s nohama zabalenýma do deky. Severus rozdělal oheň, je příjemné jen tak si tiše sedět, s očima zavřenýma a poslouchat praskání polen v krbu a vrzání pera po papíře.

"Můžeme vytáhnout šachy, až si dopíšeš ten dopis," navrhne, aniž by otevíral oči.

Vrzání přestane.

"Máš pocit, že sis nevytrpěl dost?"

"Ah, jenom neříkej, Severusi. Ve skutečnosti se cítím docela čilý."

Remus znovu zadřímne. Nezdá se mu o běhání. Zdá se mu o partii šachů, kterou kdysi hrál v opuštěné školní ložnici. Bylo tam vlhko a zima, ale jeho protivník znal obstojné zahřívací kouzlo, a stejně tak věděl, jak udržet ostatní obyvatele pokoje venku až do večerky. Po prohrané hře následuje letmý polibek, nezbytné minimum jedovatých slov a marný zápas se školní kravatou. Pak Remus spěchá zpátky někam, kde je atmosféra klidnější a přátelštější, a ve spěchu si málem ani nevšimne, jak se mu mládí odlupuje jako slupky cibule ve vodě, jedna vrstvička s každým dotekem koženené podrážky o kámen, až je nakonec zase unavený a bolavý a zapomětlivý. Někdo k němu zezadu přijde a šťouchne ho do paže.

Trochu sebou škubne, když se probouzí. Jakmile otevře oči, honem spustí, než to zapomene: "Vzpomínáš si, jak jsme tenkrát –" Ale Severus se od stolu přestěhoval na pohovku.

Sedí vedle Remuse, s hubenýma nohama nataženýma a ústy pootevřenými a spí. Jejich zápěstí leží jedno přes druhé, jejich ruce podél sebe, dlaně natočené proti sobě. Severusova ruka se nepatrně zacuká. Jeho prsty se ze spaní svírají a jeden z nich s každým zachvěním lehce poklepe na Remusovu dlaň.

"Představ si, držet ho za ruku," řekl jednou Sirius ve druháku.

Představ si.

**KONEC**


End file.
